


Confusion

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: How can you confuse one feeling with the other, get it wrong and cause some pain to the person you really care about? And finally what an incredible feeling it is, when you'll get it right.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Story is written by darkshines66 (look her up here: https://darkshines66.dreamwidth.org/), but she can't make an account here yet and wanted to share this story anyway.

I was standing with my back, pressed to the wall of the dressing room, Dom’s hands around me, propping himself on the wall. His cologne was lingering around my nostrils, making me muddled.

“Dom!!!Stop confusing me!” I burst at him with irritation.

“I thought you’re going on a date?” mumbled Dom under his nose.

“I am, I’m leaving in an hour.” I threw at him hastily.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Dom looked with disbelief.

“Yes! What is wrong with it?” I started to worry, turning around and tugging at my shirt.

“Give it to Dom to make you nervous before your date and start giving you the dressing advice.” Matt decided to instill his opinion.

Dom shot him a pre-emptive look, “You’re the one to talk. If it wasn’t for me, you would still wear glittery pants for shopping at Tesco and sweatpants to play our gigs.”

“Hahaha, Dom, your personal dresser skills lost on us, sorry mate, but we value you as a drummer and our friend. Anyway, I’m out of here, going to see my girlfriend. Good luck Chrissy with your date, don’t forget-details about the shagging-tomorrow, in colour, please!” Matt, waved goodbye at us.

Dom looked around and sighed, “Thank God, we have enough stuff left after our performances so we can choose something suitable for occasion,” with that, he started rummaging through the clothes rack at the end of the room.

“Here, let’s try that,” he handed me a pair of black tight jeans and simple black button up with some graphics and patterns on the front.

I took the clothes and looked around, trying to find a corner to change in the new garbs.

Dom smirked at me, “Come on, Chris, you’re not going to get all modest on me, how many years we’ve known one another? Just undress here, trust me, I won’t be shocked!”

“Bastard, you know it’s not that,” I laughed at him, opening the zipper and removing my pants. They slid off my legs and I pulled my shirt off next.

“Wow, Chris, you’re really fit, being hitting gym a lot lately?” Dom looked me up and down with appreciative look and touched my bicep with light fingers.

“Yea, I wish! I was just eating right and exercised when I get a chance. You know with our schedule it’s impossible to be in any kind of regimen.” I pulled the jeans on and liked the snug feel of them on my butt.  
The shirt gave the outfit a bit of a dressy style and I looked in the big mirror, satisfied and kind of proud with the way my body looked lately.

Dom came from behind and pulled the shirt down and turned the cuffs on the sleeves making them into three-quarter length. It made it look sexier, more edgy. He found a small leather jacket and a belt to go with the rest of the look. I decided to leave my shoes that I had on before.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about,” Dom proudly flicked his hand towards my reflection, “Now you look just plain delicious. By the way you didn’t tell me who is the lucky guy that you’re taking out?”

I pretty much didn’t advertise my love life, but I wasn’t hiding either, I was always private person and liked to keep a low profile. 

I was caught of guard. I saw something in Dom’s eyes when he asked the question. It was badly hidden sadness that I couldn’t explain. I knew that Dom’s decision to come out to us long time ago wasn’t the easy one for him and deep inside, I always thought that he had some feelings towards Matt. Seeing that Matt was in a happy relationship with his girlfriend and me having mostly one-night stands (it was easier this way), what with Dom-he stayed single and didn’t have any relationship in a long time.  
But something in his eyes made me wonder what that sadness was really about?

“Dom, are you OK mate?” something in his whole behaviour made me worried.

“When I wasn’t Chrissy, of course I am, silly head!” he blasted me with the toothy smile.

I gave him a look that said I didn’t believe it. Other people either bought his act or at least didn’t call him out on it. But not me. I needed to know that he was all right. In between the three of us, me and Dom were still more close to one another, there was a very special bond between us since we were in our teens. And I knew the meaning of being lonely and that was what I saw in the Dom’s eyes. 

“I know mate, you’re always there for me and I want you to know, that I am here for you too.” I hugged him, touching his heart.” You don’t need to act brave for me, I love you- just the way you are.” 

Dom’s shoulders crumpled like he was under the heavy weight and he sniffled into my chest. I had a thought to call and cancel my date so I can stay and keep him company, but I knew that Dom would never let me do it. He was holding onto me and my hands slowly slipped from his shoulders to his waist. I hugged him tighter, smelling the intricate sense of his body mixed with the smell of his shampoo and cologne.

We stood like that for a while. I was trying to process what was happening inside of my mind, why his touch and his scent suddenly made me so hot and curious.

I lifted his chin to look at the beautiful sad eyes and soft trembling lips. 

I thought: the hell with this date, I'm just going to call and cancel. Lately I was bored with those anyway. Pretending to be invested in an empty conversation, morosely listening to some chit-chat and secretly wishing to get out of there, put comfy clothes on; have a drink and relax after day of rehearsals…

This date was set up by my sister. Oliver, her colleague, saw me at the recent event at my sister's house and asked her to set up the date with me. But in my mind, I would rather stay with Dom, the friend that apparently really needed me now. And... because, I felt something else, some unfamiliar feeling towards him.

As some higher power could hear my thoughts, my phone rang on the table. It was Oliver, my blind date, calling to apologise that he won't make it to our dinner, he got stuck in the office.  
Dom looked at me with the question.

"Dommy, have a good news mate. My date cancelled. So guess what- I'm taking you out. We will use the reservation I made before.”

" Oh, Chrissy I'm so sorry..."

"Ugh, don't be. I think I was dreading it that much that subconsciously didn't even want to dress up."

"But are you sure you want to go out with me?"

"Dommy we need to eat, right? And after your efforts to make me look presentable, I don’t want to waste it by just going home. And you and me -we both deserve some time alone. I don’t even know what you were up to lately, I mean- your dating life”

He smirked dejectedly, “I don’t have a life! Not the one I want at least.”

“Dom, what is the matter? Do you have any problems? Is someone giving you a hard time? You know, I would kill them, right?” I was tenderly stroking his back, rubbing smooth circles over his spine.

He lifted his face to look at me and I was struck by the fire blazing in his eyes.  


“Fuck Chris, how you could be so blind! You don’t realise, for how long I was obsessed with you! Every man I met, had no chance because I was comparing all of them to you and what I feel about you”. He started pounding me with his fists, in a bout of hysterics.

I caught his hands in mine and shoved him to my chest, trying to calm him down and to absorb his confession. I was paralyzed with genuine feeling of being dumbstruck.

I was holding him. He- sobbing hard, taking hitched breaths through tears, his hands covering the face, shoulders vibrating in shudders of angst and pain-it was a nightmare. I couldn’t say or do anything to stop it.

I started to mumble incoherently.” Shit Dom, I’m sorry! You know, I have a thick skull and you have to break and chew everything for me. And you know, how I always felt about you, you are my closest friend. I love you, but I never thought that you might find me attractive enough to feel something else! Just look at you- you’re gorgeous, sophisticated, you can have anyone you want!” I continued exasperated.

“Me, what about you? Looking like that, being so confident, so manly, so sexy- fans even call you a sexy beast!” he tried to finish with a bit of joke to loosen the tense atmosphere. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything! Now I feel like an idiot!” he ruthlessly flipped his head.

I saw Dom’s obvious magnetism, but nothing beyond that. It took awhile for me get my head out of my ass for long enough to recognize how much more there was to him, and how much he was starting to mean to me after his shred of emotions. 

“If someone should feel like an idiot- that’s me. You’re right, I think I have been blind, not only unable to see your feelings, but actually not able to acknowledge mine too.” I was still holding Dom in my hands.

“Chris, what are you saying?” Dom stopped breathing for a second.

“I’m saying, that now, when the shores removed from my eyes, I see you! I see you in such a different light and realise that you’re always been here. And I know that it might sound strange, but I think I always thought of you more than just a friend.” I unloaded a whole bunch of feelings that were inside of me, hidden very deep because I was sure, if I allowed myself to let them out, I didn’t know that they would be welcomed.

And another thing I realised- I missed or misinterpret all the signs. I knew Dom more than half of my life. We started playing in the band together, we grew up together, but I never thought that when he looked at me during our gigs or at after-gig parties, when I felt his eyes on me and saw him smiling at me, that there was anything except friendly vibes. Suddenly, I remembered how many times I would catch him looking at me, even when he was in a conversation with some guy, who was all over him, he still would be paying more attention to what I was doing, than to the person, who later he would take to bed.

“Chris, “Dom whispered almost inaudibly, looking at me with his impressive, soulful eyes. There was so much longing and tenderness in the tone of his voice and so much unsaid things in them that my knees almost gave up.

He extended his hands and took mine, grasping them with the expansive strength, making me to take step closer. I couldn’t take my eyes from his gaze, feeling hypnotised by the feelings glowing in there. Something made me move my hands to his face, cupping it with unexpected rawness, the emotions overflowing in my brain.

Dom lifted his face, his mouth -so close, so inviting, so sensual…

I pressed my body closer to his and stroked those lush lips with light brush of my own, inhaling the hint of mint that was lingering on them. I trailed my hands on his body, so foreign and at the same time so familiar after so many years seeing it, almost every day of my life.

Dom’s mouth opened slightly, he pressed his lips harder to mine and kissed me with the passion that was apparently building for a long time.

The bolt of energy surging through my mind, blinded me, my inhibitions left my body and I dove into the most delicious mouth I’ve tasted in my life.

God, it was so hot- that kiss, the slow moans leaving his mouth that was lavishing mine with gentle movements of his lips.

I broke up the kiss and took a step back, trying to collect myself, to give myself the chance to realise what was happening.

Dom, groaned at losing my mouth and opened his eyes to look at me with agonising pain in his eyes, “Oh, shit, I’m sorry, Chris, please… I didn’t mean to corner you like that, I know you didn’t expect anything like that to happen. I’m sorry… “he kept saying with mortified look, blushing hard with distress.

“No Dom, don’t apologise, it’s not wrong, I just needed one moment, just to understand, I don’t know…” I scratched the back of my head, completely lost,” its just- it’s so sudden, I’m surprised, that’s all. I think I wanted that kiss for long time too and now, when it finally happened, I’m just shocked a bit, that’s all!”

“I wanted to feel your lips, your hands on me, forever. I’m in love with you Chris. I think… no I know- I love you! And I’m sorry, if it's too sudden for you, but I can’t hide anymore. I want you to know! And you can do with that whatever you feel like. But I promise you, that your decision will not affect the relationship inside of the band and it won’t ruin our friendship!”

I heard him, but at that moment, I couldn’t care less of the band’s dynamic and friendship, no, what I knew, that he woke up in me the unfamiliar, but intense need to keep kissing and feeling him.

“Come here, “I rasped and tugged on his belt, pushing his body firm to mine. My mouth crushed his with swift attack, I sucked on his lower lip and used my tongue to open his lips and slipped it inside.

He moaned again, this time even with more heat in his voice than before and tangled his tongue around mine, his hands were on my hips, slowly making their way to the back of my spine.

I capped his neck and tilted my head into deeper kiss, my breaths short and raspy, my hips bucking involuntarily into his, the movement that made him hitch for some air and respond with more fervent grabbing of my buttocks.

Again my knees were about to give out from under me by the time that kiss ended. We both were out of breath and just stood there touching each other’s bodies with hesitant flutters.

“Dom, wait, it’s all so sudden. I think we should go out, eat, drink and talk, just get a breather before we’ll jump into something we have no control over. Are you OK with this, should we go?” I was trying to steady my breath and get a hold of myself.

“Sure Chris, I think you’re right, we need to talk and make it clear before anything happens” Dom obvious disappointment was hidden by the shrug of the shoulders and uneasy smile.

We got to the restaurant in awkward silence, interrupted only with Dom’s sighs and my low grunts.

After we got some wine in us and were served an appetiser course, I looked at Dom, who seemed to ease up a bit and asked him the question.” Dom, explain to me, why? Why now? Why would you want me among the sea of available, ready to do everything for you, men?”

“Because, you are the most beautiful and smart and kind, you’re sexy and funny! If you could only imagine how fine-looking your ass is in those new costumes that we got for the new tour, how many times I almost made mistakes, transfixed by the way it moved under those tight pants, oh…’ he almost choked on his own words.

“Wow Dom, I always thought that you were the Prince Charming of the band, and we just paled in your shadow…” I was stricken by his confession, I didn’t know, what to do with all of this. Yes, as I said before, I found Dom extremely attractive, but for me listening to him now, telling me that he wants me- “ME!!!” was too much to handle.

“My dreams, my fantasies are full of the scenes of us making love, you-holding me in your hands, you-inside of me, and they were so real that I would wake up with the strongest hard-on and in the pool of my own sweat and leaking pre-cum.” Dom closed his eyes, as having another dream.

All of that was making me so aroused, I could feel rapid twitching in my crotch, my back getting all warm and tingly.

“And in the middle of the gig when you purse your lips or throw your head back, baring your neck, or watching how the muscles of your arms are straining and relaxing- the only thing I want to do is drop my sticks and get my lips and hands on your hot, sinful body! It takes all my will power to finish the gig, without coming in my pants, from just watching you on stage!” Dom was relentless, doing my head in with his frankness.

I was trying to move the candle, standing in the centre of the table at the same time as Dom hand went to refill our glasses. And with his last words, I shivered and accidentally spilled hot candle wax on his hand. I was mortified and started to apologise.

Dom smiled with seductive streak in his eyes, “Actually, I didn’t mind it at all, I rather liked the feeling,” he purred suggestively, and it made me to make a mental note of it for future.

The pressure was growing, in my mind I was trying to grasp with the possibility of having sex with my oldest and closest friend.

“Chris, I know it’s too much, but I couldn’t hold it any longer. After our last Jam two days ago, I couldn’t find peace, I needed to let you know. It’s up to you what to do with all this, but after we finished the Jam and you smiled and winked at me, the decision in my mind was made. No matter of consequences- I want you, you are what I desire, I need you!” Dom was struggling with words, he looked drained when he stopped.

And that spurred me into the action, I grabbed his hand and almost yanked him from the chair, “Oh, fuck it, that’s it, let’s go!” I looked at the bill and put the money on the top of it.

“What? Where? Chris wait, where are we going?” Dom sounded utterly surprised and excited.

“To the nearest hotel, I don’t care, somewhere, where we can be alone and I can have you!” I was scaring myself with my urgency.

Running out of the restaurant, catching the cab, arriving at the hotel, it all turned in one big blur that was caused by my ignited brain. I knew, this is what I wanted and I wanted it now!

I stuck the hotel card in the slit and door opened, letting us into the suite. I stumbled looking for the light button, but then changed my mind. The room was lit by the moon and city lights, making a beautiful kaleidoscope of colours in the window.

I dragged us both in the bedroom, Dom following me without a word.

We stopped in the front of the bed and I looked him in the eyes again,” You sure that this is what you want, there won’t be way back after that?” my voice reminded a low growl. He nodded his head and looked over me with a very new, brazen, baiting face expression.  
It did the job.

“Strip” I rasped in the harsh voice and Dom, wearing the cocky grin that would earn him more than one punishment, ran his hands up over his chest, making a show of undoing the buttons on his shirt one at a time, even though he could have pulled it over his head after the first two.

Dom dropped the shirt to the ground and popped the button on his trousers. When he was sure he had my attention, he shimmied out of them as well until he stood before me completely nude and utterly unabashed, his erection jutting out in front of me eagerly.

“Your turn,” he drawled. “Can’t fuck me senseless if you’re still dressed.” 

“Maybe I want to enjoy the view first,” I answered, though I shucked my own clothes quickly enough.

After letting my gaze run the length of Dom’s lean body—and it didn’t fail to impress—I took a step forward and ran a hand up the toned chest, pausing to tweak the nipple. Then I flattened my palm and gave Dom a push backward. He bounced on a bed and sank into the depth of the throw pillows and duvet.

“I will let you to enjoy the view, but first, I’m going to finally enjoy you,” and with that, he dropped to his knees and swallowed me. 

The whole shock of senses hit me like a wave. I braced my legs apart, buried my fingers in his hair, as he sucked on the crown of my cock and probed the slit with delicate flicks of his tongue.

Tell me,I beg of you- do you know any man on Earth that can resist the power of the feeling when his cock dealt with the most mind-blowing way ever? Well, if you do, he is an oddity, but I was a regular guy, made of flesh and bones. And being treated like that, I threw out all doubts, all thoughts about how wrong was it- having sex with my best friend, my bandmate. The only sensation left, was total abandonment of any reserves I had and letting the pleasure to take its place.

I couldn’t even to describe the overflowing massive wave of pleasure enveloping me. I wasn’t going to dissect anything that was happening. I wanted him, I wanted his body, because I already had his friendship and trust. And something else-still very unclear, there was something else… it was happening after twenty years of us knowing each other, being in each other's lives and being witnesses to all our ups and downs, basically being inseparable for so long.

But, I digress, even though having all those thoughts in the back of my mind (yes, it’s scientifically proven fact- people think of any different things during sex), I was floating on strong physical high I was receiving at this moment.  
I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on nothing but the feel of Dom’s mouth, surrounding me. These sappy thoughts just wouldn’t leave me alone though.

I could feel every twitch and movement of the muscles of Dom’s arm, how’d he’d flex and tense ever so slightly as his fingers were curling even more,his grip tightening.  
I lifted the hand that rested on Dom’s shoulder and stroked the top of his head. It was no secret I loved Dom’s hair. It was lustrous, with enough length to let my fingers get a good hold. I run my fingers through, just to see the strands separate and spring back together. Some would twist around one another, but somehow it didn’t tangle. Even the color, a golden blond, was soothing and sensual. I also loved the scent, so sweet and uniquely Dom.

I slipped my hands under Dom’s arms. With my palms pressed to Dom’s skin, I pushed them up until they brushed Dom’s tight nipples. I grabbed Dom’s waist and urged him to stand up. The instant Dom’s feet hit the floor I straightened and pulled him firmly against myself. We practically fell, separating just enough to make our way to the bed.

The man I was looking at, laying on the bed turned out to be a total enigma to me. He was lean and soft spoken. His strength was subtle, like an iron grip in a velvet glove. He and I were friends, but he wanted us to become more.

I took his silence as an invitation. He was breathing hard, his chest was heaving up and down, and his abs were baring muscles, hidden under the bronzed skin. He opened himself up and I couldn’t wait any longer. I put his legs on my shoulders and drove my cock into him in intense struck. 

That’s what Dom wanted from the start, for me to just go on raw, physical need. That was evident from the way he was responding to me. Fingers gripped painfully on my ass as he pulled me deeper and when he realized what he was doing, his hands slid to my head where, in the past, he would’ve grabbed onto curls. Now he gripped as much of the short hair as he could and tugged. I buried my face in his neck and smelled that perfect scent of Dom. 

I focused my attention on my hips moving them in the slow, deep rhythm. I didn’t know why I was being such a sap before. Dom’s arms enfolded me and he pulled me closer. I felt safe there. He asked me to touch him and I took his cock in my hand.

“I’m close,” Dom said as his hand slid between our bodies, and then he enveloped his hand over mine, maneuvering my tugs. I looked down and watched as he jerked himself closer and closer. Before the first milky drop left the tip, I felt his ass tighten around my cock, so I knew not to look away. I wanted to see him come.

My orgasm was close, so I tried to concentrate on nothing but the feel of Dom, surrounding me. 

His labored breathing in my ear told me I needed to go faster if I wanted to keep pace, so I twisted my fist over the head with each fast stroke. I let his leg slip from my shoulder but pulled his other leg higher. The change in position, the incredible vulnerability of him being spread wide for me, drove me so much closer. He whimpered in my ear when my cock glanced off his hot spot and I did it again. And again. And again.

The only thing I saw projected inside my closed eyelids was him flat on his back, spread, his arms hard and clinging, his mouth repeatedly shaping my name.

The emotion, the desire built and built and built until neither of us could hold back any longer, our release spooling out of us in long, slow waves.

We lay together panting, foreheads pressed together as our heartbeats settled. I lifted one arm over his head to find Dom’s, twining our fingers together, eyes drifting shut as satiation sapped what little energy had not already been stolen by our orgasms.

 

I woke up first. I rolled over, propped my chin in my hand, and looked down at him. Just looked. He was so beautiful. His mouth was so beautiful, and I resisted the urge to kiss him, even if it meant him opening those gorgeous grey eyes and looking at me that way he did. Like he was totally in love with me. Because he was. And he was mine—all mine. I resisted the desire to kiss my man and maybe to do a lot more. There would be a plenty time for it. 

The confusion was gone.


End file.
